


Pulse

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, challenge #63 - kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy KiKasa smut written for BPS's Challenge No. 63- Kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

Sliding his own upward, he reached for Kasamatsu’s hand and held it tightly, feeling the other’s pulse beating feverishly alongside his.

It was a increasingly familiar and comforting sensation, one that he was growing rather addicted to. Ryouta pressed his forehead down against the elder’s, linking their gazes as well. His euphoria was at a peak just by these simple connections, and to be able to watch the man while they joined; every time it nearly finished him. The pay off was so grand.

Satisfied with the arrangement, he slowly began pushing forth with effort, insinuating himself into Yukio’s warmth. His breathing died down to a mere whine, and he had to breathe through his nose for a few moments to regain control over his senses.

Beneath, Kasamatsu trembled, but the expression was one of great desire, eyes steeply lidded, cheeks a rosy hue. Through the narrow slits, he seemed to study Kise’s expression, and the curiosity in those gray-blue irises filled the blond with shyness. Despite having been the one to initiate this, he now found himself pulling back by a measure, blood flooding his face and likely turning it crimson. So rare was it for the other to look at him that genuinely that he wasn’t sure how to process it.

"You’re such an idiot," Yukio extolled, accomplishing both chastisement and fondness with his tone. His legs lifted, mussing the comforter slightly as they moved to lock together at the feet, circumnavigating the expanse of Kise’s back. With that, they felt ten times closer than they already were, burrowed into the bed on a lazy winter morning. "Is that all it takes to make you go quiet?"

It was a challenge the competitive side of him could not really ignore, and the tease jolted Kise out of his haze. His own gaze developed a new vibrancy, spirit burning in the twinned hazel as he thrust deep, sinking in until their skin slapped together, the reverberation encouraging another such wave of his hips after. As the moments ticked by, Ryouta’s breath wasted away to shallow, desperate draws of air, faculties destroyed by his blinding pace.

"Better?" he eked out, voice raw with need as he stared his lover down. Appreciatively he noticed the white-knuckled grip the raven had on the blanket, and though he could no longer glimpse Kasamatsu’s beautiful blues, watching his lashes flutter as he held his eyes shut was bolstering to his heart too.

Before he could drink in the view too much, his head was abruptly yanked down, lips crushed against his with bruising force. Yukio’s fingers swept the nape of his neck, second hand anchoring Ryouta close. His head spun with each new clash of their mouths, his heart thundered wildly in his chest.

Even after this long together, it was disarming how little Kasamatsu needed to do to make him fall all over again. Kise would never tire of the man’s fire, the way he could be so perfectly straightforward. Never mincing words or actions, but reaching out for what he wanted. This time, quite literally. It was that cerebral pleasure more than clutch of the elder’s heat around his cock that set him off, launching a moan against Yukio’s jaw as he spilled.

True to form, the raven made an amused noise, ignoring the upset, and guided Ryouta’s hand downward to finish him.


End file.
